


Insecure Dance Moves

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Dancing AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dancing, Insecurities, Knee Fractures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could army crawl out of here,” Ryan said to no one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure Dance Moves

Ryan had maybe been feeling a little insecure about his place in the relationship lately. I mean, he was dating some of the world’s most fabulous dancers, in his opinion, and also there goofy, breakdancing choreographer, and he was, what? A gymnast with basic musical talent in comparison?

He had been working on a routine that was sure to make his entire insecurity just blow over, because when they saw it, his boyfriends would think he was the coolest guy ever. The routine was set to ‘Professional Griefers’, a vocal mix done by Deadmau5. Ryan had been working on it for days.

The routine featured Ryan’s amazing ability to flip constantly and the routine had a one handed cartwheel, handstands, handsprings, a bridge or two, a few straddle jumps, and it finished off on a split. Ryan, having practiced it several times over the last few days, didn’t think there was any way for him to land a jump wrong at this point.

He unfortunately didn’t foresee falling over during a cartwheel and hitting his knee against the floor with the world’s loudest crack. He had moved into the ballroom to do his routine, because he said it was easier, even if it was less safe, for him to do his cartwheels and things on the ballroom’s floor instead of the padded floor that was floor him specifically. He never did a routine in the ballroom until he was sure he had it down, so this was kind of shocking to him.

Or at least it was shocking until the pain of a probably fractured knee cap hit him and he bit down on his lip as he rolled over and sat up. He had fallen and literally just cracked his knee against the wooden floors of the ballroom and damn did it hurt. He yelled out when he tried to stand up and fell back against the floor, holding his knee.

“I could army crawl out of here,” Ryan said to no one in particular. See, he hadn’t brought his phone in with him and felt really, really dumb for not doing that. He howled in pain as he turned over to try and crawl out of the room, the tune of Professional Griefers still playing in the background and he grimaced. He could hear feet running down the hallway and sure enough, Geoff and Jack were bursting into the room in concern.

“I seem to have hurt my knee,” Ryan chuckled, wincing as he rolled over again to sit up. “Hurts to move it.” He frowned and Geoff and Jack walked over and picked him up, much to his discomfort and immediate wincing.

“Ryan how hard could you have possibly fallen on your knee?” Geoff asked, noting the very clear discomfort written on Ryan’s face as they shuffled out of the room and into the living room.

“Hard as dicks, Geoff,” Ryan chuckled, before inhaling in a wince and squeezing his eyes shut as he was gently sat down on the couch. Jack propped up his injured knee to take a look at it; they had all had bad falls before, so they knew what a break or something like that felt like and looked like. Ryan tossed his head back in a groan of pain was Jack moved his leg around gently.

Jack frowned. “Okay, so that’s definitely fractured at least, if it hurts you that much to just move your knee. We’re gonna go to the hospital, then,” Jack stated matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument as the lads walked down from some kind of session, if their hair was anything to go by.

“What’s going on?” Gavin asked, looking kind of tired as he attempted to take his currently massive hairdo.

“Ryan fractured his knee cap,” Geoff responded, kissing Ryan’s temple as he walked past the couch to go get the car keys that were sat in the bowl in the kitchen. Ryan smiled, turning to watch Geoff walk because he was doing this swaying thing with his hips and he was pretty sure that could take away all of the pain in his knee right now.

“So we’re taking him to the hospital. You guys coming?” Jack continued, not looking up from Ryan. He was trying to determine the way to carry him that would bring him the least amount of pain. Jack decide the way to do that would be to hold Ryan in a princess bridal hold with Geoff holding up his feet.

And so the awkward looking trio made their way out to the van that the size of the relationship kind of forced them to have at time, lying Ryan down in the middle two seats while the Lad’s shuffled into the far back seats, because Ryan was not going to the hospital without them, oh hell no.

When they arrived at the ER, they were actually fitted with a room and doctor rather quickly, due to it being a surprisingly slow day for the ER. They were told it was a stable fracture, meaning it hadn’t gone all the way through Ryan’s knee cap, and would only require a cast, which they could fit on him rather easily. When the doctor left, Ryan chuckled, although it was somewhat not light hearted.

“Good thing he didn’t say I couldn’t do my routines, or else you guys would have dumped be,” Ryan said jokingly, although something in his eyes said it wasn’t so much a joke. Jack and Geoff’s attention suddenly snapped to him.

“You think we’d dump you just cause you couldn’t dance?” Geoff asked, some hurt resting in the back of his eyes when Ryan shrugged.

“What would ever make you think that?” Jack continued, sitting next to Ryan’s hospital bed and kissing his temple. Geoff sat opposite Jack and took Ryan’s hand, absentmindedly rubbing gentle circles into the other’s hand. Ryan had to give a small smile at that; it was like a reaffirmation that they did indeed love him, something he had needed for a while now.

“Well, I mean, everyone contributes in some way and I’m basically just a gymnast who needs his own room,” Ryan said with a sigh, trying to smile as he talk. See, the problem was his mouth was suddenly covered with Geoff’s, and there was a shower of kisses to his cheeks and temples that left him blushing, somewhat.

“You are a gobby donut, Ryan,” Gavin said, using what Michael had dubbed, one of his famous British insults, though it was meant affectionately.

“Alright. I get that now.”


End file.
